Make You Feel My Love
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn had gotten a case wrong and he is ready to give up. But can Jules save him by making him "feel her love"? Told from Juliet's POV.


I do not own Psych or this song. This while story is told from Juliet's point of view.

Warning! Contains massive Shules.

* * *

><p><em>When the rain is blowing in your face,<em>

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

Today was horrible and I mean horrible. Which was weird because yesterday, had been the best day ever. I had woken up to a nice, sunny morning wrapped in my boyfriend's arms. I had breakfast in bed, which Shawn had made for me. We spent the morning talking and eating until I had to go to work. When I arrived at the station, everyone was in a good mood. Including Carlton, because Marlowe had just been released from jail. Everything was perfect until that case happened.

It was a standard robbery case, nothing big. While we were at the scene, Shawn had a vision that the jewelry that was missing had been in the room the whole time. He said it was in this man's pocket, so Carlton and I searched him. But the missing jewelry wasn't there, it wasn't a real big deal. Much to our surprise, he turned out to be the wealthiest man in Santa Barbara and he was suing the department for wrongful discrimination.

But that was yesterday. Today was the bad day. I woke up alone to a rainy morning, and had an energy bar for breakfast. I got to the station to find everyone in a funk, all just really mad. I started doing my work and stayed out of their way until Shawn walked in.

"Way to go Spencer!" Officer Andersen hissed smacking into Shawn. Shawn stumbled into a pillar.

"Yeah, nice going Spencer." Officer Braxton said, even cheerful Buzz shook his head. Shawn looked so crushed, it wasn't even his fault. Shawn took off towards the interrogation rooms, after Carlton started yelling at him.

"Carlton back off!" I snapped at him as I followed Shawn. He was sitting in one of the rooms, his head down on the table.

"Shawn, are you okay?" I asked he looked up at me. His hair soaking wet along with his shirt.

"Go away Jules." he whispered looking away from me. I sat in the chair next to him and pulled him into a hug, he even hugged me back.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

Shawn had gone home after I had hugged him. I decided when I left work that I would go over to his house and be there for him. We were almost two years into our relationship and I wanted to keep going. I walked into his apartment to find it dark, cold, and creepy. The windows were wide open, so the wind was blowing the rain inside. Shawn was sitting next to the window looking outside.

"Shawn you shouldn't be sitting like this." I said turning on a light and walking over to him. His clothes were drenched and his skin was ice cold. "Shawn, baby you're going to get sick." I told him as I shut the windows and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Look at me." I said softly. When he didn't move, I cupped his chin and forced him to look at me. His face had water on it; I went to wipe the water off with a tissue, only to find that they were tears, not rain.

"Oh sweetie." I said hugging him again. He let me hold him as he started to cry. "I'm not going anywhere," I assured him and he nodded, believing that I wouldn't leave.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

I convinced him to go to bed in dry clothes, with a promise that I would be with him. So here I lay holding him as he slept through the bad dreams that surely plagued his dreams. I looked down at him and I saw things I had never seen before. Shawn was my boyfriend and I loved him, I knew he loved me.

I saw a look of… regret. I don't know if it's about the case, or us. I knew Shawn had some doubts about our relationship, he had told me once. He was the kind of guy that wasn't in one place too long, the guy who had every kind of girl in the world. The guy who would sleep with someone, then leaves before they woke up. He wasn't the guy who would settle down, who would be there for someone. He was scared that I would realize that and I would leave.

But I already knew those things, yet here I am. I knew Shawn was a trouble maker and I knew there was something special about him. From the moment we met in the diner, I knew someday I was going to be with him. I had doubts and denied it at first. If someone would have said I was going to be Shawn Spencer's girlfriend, I would have laughed in their faces.

Now I would say 'I am and so what?' with pride. I knew Shawn belonged with me and I didn't plan to lose him anytime soon.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

I'd do anything for Shawn, just to see him happy. Shawn would do anything to make me happy, and to keep me safe. I would do the same for him, I loved Shawn and I know what we have is real. He may deny it or have doubts, but in the end he would see it. He would see that I would give up everything, my job included just to be with him. Just to see him happy.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

I woke up to an empty bed. I walked into the living room and found a strong rain storm raging. Shawn was sitting on the couch, looking out the window lost in his own world.

"Shawn." I said loudly and he looked at me. "Get off the couch and go take a shower, and put on some new clothes." I demanded. Sometimes with kids being soft and happy doesn't work; you have to be strong, firm, demanding and a little angry. Shawn was no different.

"Okay Jules…" he said softly. He stood up and sulked to the bathroom where he took a shower and came out with new clothes on. When he came out, I had a nice warm, hot and steamy meal waiting for him. I was sure he hadn't eaten much in the last few days

"Just sit, relax and eat something." I told him and he nodded sitting down at the table. He picked up his fork about ready to eat some eggs, when the power went out. The lights flicked off and I heard his fork hitting the plate.

"Jules can I say something?" he asked sitting on the couch after I had set up some candles around his living room. The light was dim, but it was better than being in complete darkness.

"Of course." I said sitting down next to him.

"Jules I don't want to do this but… I think we need to break up." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked simply trying to process what he was saying. How could he want to break up? With everything I would do… he knew that right? He knew I would to heaven and hell for him.

"Because I made this huge mistake and now the department is getting sued. Everyone hates me, and you dating me makes them target you." he said and I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he questioned confused and hurt.

"Shawn, I don't care what they say about me, and you shouldn't either." I said grabbing his hands but he pulled them away.

"Don't make it harder than it already is." he said and I lost it.

"Shawn Spencer, I love you! And you aren't going to do this!" I yelled standing up and looking him in the eye. "I'm not scared of them and I'm not scared of you." My voice boomed louder than the thunder. "I'm here with you Shawn. I could have let you sulk by yourself, but no I'm here right here with you. I'm trying to help you! Why can't you help yourself?" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Jules," he mumbled looking away, I saw as his eyes began to water.

"Don't be sorry Shawn, be you. Go prove them wrong, go fix this, I want my boyfriend back. The silly, handsome, sweet and strong boyfriend. Be the man I fell in love with." I said and I took a breath. Shawn's fists clenched at his clothes and he looked at me.

"Alright." he said strongly. I was so happy that I jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and I continued to kiss him. His arms went around my waist as he deepened the kiss.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

The next day Shawn had gone back to work, and he had even proved that the man had stolen the jewelry. He had a hidden pocket that we couldn't see or find when we first searched him. After Shawn proved himself right, he was arrested. Shawn had gotten so many apologizes and his smile had returned. People up and down the station were smiling at him and apologizing. Even Carlton had offered his own. While the chief was talking to him, I slipped away and walked down to interrogation room, needing a moment to myself. A few minutes later, Shawn joined me.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said sitting next to me, taking my hand. It reminded after the last Yin and Yang incident.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"I was at the verge of breaking down and you saved me," he said looking at me. "And I love you but I still want to break up…" he continued and I sat there shocked. I hadn't seen that coming.

"I want to stop being girlfriend and boyfriend…" he paused as if trying to form the right words in his head. " I want you to be my wife." Shawn finally said getting on one knee in front of me. He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to a ring. "Jules you are my dream true, you make me happy. So will you make me the happiest guy in this universe, by marrying me?" he asked and I nodded. I was so shocked, I couldn't speak. He took the ring and put it on my finger.

"It was my grandmas." He informed and I smiled. I lifted my hand and examined it with the ring on. It looked weird, but it physically felt right.

"I love you Jules." he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered my arms around his neck, my head falling onto his shoulder as tears clouded my eyes. I would do anything for Shawn Spencer… my fiancé.

* * *

><p>See? So much Shules.<p> 


End file.
